


The Akatsuki Kitten Curse, With A Twist

by ShardAura



Series: Shard (Beast) [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romance, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:30:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8691268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShardAura/pseuds/ShardAura
Summary: Importing from fanfiction.net~~~~~~~~~~~~The Akatsuki have somehow come to the real world. But they have been transferred into bodies of kittens. What happens when a beast sealed child finds them?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, just transferring this from my fanfiction account under the same username :)

~Third Person POV~

"YOU STUPID FUCKING BRAT!" Hidan hissed at Tobi who was frantically clawing his way towards a nearby tree to hide in, "Your stupid jutsu turned us into fucking kittens"

Tobi's black pelt disappeared underneath a giant clump of silver fur, as Hidan pinned the Akatsuki kitten on the tree, teeth bared and going for his throat.

"Tobi didn't mean too, Tobi is a good boy, don't kill me please, Deidara-sama! Help me!" Tobi screamed at the blonde bomber kitten.

"Enough you two." Commanded a deep voiced orange cat; It was Pein. The leader of the Akatsuki. Peins kitten form looked like a little orange tiger kitten. Orange dappled with stripes of black.

Hidan released Tobi from being pinned and hid behind Deidara, the blonde kitten smirked at the orange faced cat, the fur covering Deidara's left eye moved at the kittens laughter. Deidara looked over at the other Akatsuki members, to see them all grinning in amusement in their kitten forms. Except for Kakazu, with his dark grey pelt and scar lines all over him, was stalking towards Hidan, only to reveal to strike Hidan across the back of his head.

"What the fuck you do that for?!" Hidan hissed at the snickering kitten.

Itachi attempted to keep his composed face but instead broke out laughing at the silver kitten who was rubbing his head. Kisame was already on the ground rolling in tears at everyone as kittens. Konan and Pein were talking to one another in hushed voices. Tobi was already annoying the terrorist kitten, Hidan was sulking away from the group and Sasori just sat there and watched everyone. Zetsu was trying to meld into a tree but was not able to cause most of his chakra was cut off from being transformed and transferred to another reality.

"Tobi, what kind of jutsu were you trying to perform?" Pein asked the orange faced cat that was being held an arm length away from Deidara.

"Tobi didn't mean any harm, I swears." Tobi pleaded with the leader, "Tobi was trying to teleport us to a jinchuuriki. So we can catch it…" Tobi was playing with the ground with his paws, poking and prodding the ground. "But..But I ended up turning us into….cats…..and…..we are no longer in the real world…..well not our world…"

"What do you mean not 'our' world Tobi?" Pein questioned hardly, the deep voice vibrating through the kittens body.

"Well…" Tobi started to feel the flutter of panic rise in his stomach, "With some of my jutsu's I can get things from other realties…"

"So you mean we are stuck here like this…Forever" Pein said frustraded.

Tobi nodded his orange head, ears flattened against his head from being chastised about the transfer.

"Well there has got to be a way to get back, maybe the local inhabitants of this reality might know how to get back." Konan suggested, which eased the kittens frustrated look.

"Yes there has got to be a way," Pein agreed easily, "Zetsu, I want you to look for some shelter nearby, Kakazu I want you to look for some food. Everyone else just try to take in as much of this world, do not wonder too far away. We don't know what lives here."

With that Zetsu stopped trying to stick his paw into a tree and shot off in a blur of black and white fur, to look for a shelter nearby. Kakazu on the other hand was running the other direction in search of something edible. Even if it was a rat or a rabbit, just something, since they hadn't eaten for days beforehand.

With the group splitting up ever so slightly, the rest of them were inspecting the environment around them in their kitten bodies. The Akatsuki were able to retain their chakra into this world. Maybe there were other ninja in this reality.

When they arrived in the forest, the sun had only just started rising, now the sun is nearly halfway through the sky, heat beating down. If it wasn't for the trees for shade, the Akatsuki would of died, since their kitten forms wouldn't be able to stand the heat of the day.

Kakazu came back with three plump mice and a small rabbit, Pein divided up the food amongst the kittens, setting aside some food for Kakazu, hoping Tobi wouldnt touch his partners food.

The sun was starting to dip, on the second half of the arc it makes across the sky. Some white fluffy clouds began to dot the sky and the Akatsuki felt the pang of thirst, dry throats and tongue.

"Kakazu," Kisame panted, "Did you see any water on your hunt?"

The stitched kitten nodded his head and motioned everyone to follow.

"Only half the group will go, the other can stay here" Pein commanded, "Just in case of something bad happening."

The first group consisted of, Kakazu, Itachi, Kisame, Deidara and Tobi. Sasori stayed behind due to him being a puppet. Even his kitten body didn't need food or water. neither did he feel the pang of hunger or thirst.

Hidan was severely pissed off about having to stay back since he was thirsty even thou he was immortal he is just a drama queen.

Kakazu was a few lengths ahead of everyone else, Kisame was the closest of them all to Kakazu. His body was begging for water since he is a shark, his blue fur shimmering in the patches of sunlight getting through the tree canopy. His gill markings underneath his eyes were quite prominent on his face. Tongue stuck out of his mouth, Tobi was behind the entire group running with his gangly legs, almost ragdoll running.

"Dei-sama! Wait for me!" Tobi yelled at the blonde kitten, noticing the bomber pick up speed, Tobi decided to behave.

Itachi could almost smell the water, which was strange for him in this new body, getting used to all the new scents he is able to smell. The black kittens nose twitched with excitement, but kept a passive face. Kisame decided to pick up speed and run ahead of Kakazu.

"Its not that far Kisame, just keep heading straight you'll find it." Kakazu yelled towards the shark ninja, who was now just a blur of blue fur.

Kisame wouldn't stop for anything or anyone, he was thirsty and his body was aching. The kitten bodies weren't very resilient as they would have liked to think. Without thinking he closed his eyes and just inhaled the scent of fresh water. The smell getting stronger he opened his eyes and there was bright white light then focusing it turned into a crystal blue lake, without a second thought he launched himself into the crystalline waters.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Still Importing~

~Shards POV~

Today was my 17th birthday, just me in my home. My mansion. By myself. Haven't had family with me since the accident when I was 13. Every year I have to suffer this day without anyone here, the walls are covered with my boredom painting, ranging from fantasy wars to flower gardens. My latest edition was every character from Naruto, painted at their different heights along my hallway. I'm sitting in the lounge room, about to unwrap the only present I got. From the same person every year. My uncle Sebastian. Which looks after me from afar, keeping me in houses in the middle of no where, stocked with food, clothes, money and internet. I don't know what I would do without the internet. Its my medication, it keeps me at least semi sane. I haven't had an incident for four years now. Not since the church.

Now I bet you are wondering about what happened. For me to explain that I will have to tell the whole story. Which is a long. Long. Long story.

It all started when I was born. I was a lab baby. My mother could no longer get pregnant and my father became sterile. Maybe I was not meant to be, but my parents were adamant on having another child, after my older brother and sister. So I was the youngest. But here's the thing they used my mother's egg but couldn't use my father's ehem juices. So my biological father is completely unknown, which may actually be the cause of this whole problem. Anyways.

When I was 3, the government came knocking on the door, asking questions about me, my heritage, my blood type, all official stuff. But I ended up getting taken away from my family to be tested on. That went for 5 years. They were testing with inter reality transfer. They brought a terrible shadow beast from another place and decided to put this thing inside a child. It took a year of the 5 for my body to settle with this thing inside of me. Able to whisper cruel things in my mind, to control my body. To send me into rage fits.

I was then returned to my family who hadn't moved on from me being taken away, when I was 8. I was returned with a warning though, I wasn't allowed to get stressed out. But my body suffered some mutated differences. My ears changed from normal human ears and into fox ears, red and fluffy just like my hair. My eyes mutated to ice blue with a slitted pupils. I also grew a giant fluffy red tail. Which to my family whom were hardcore christions thought the devil had possessed my body. Over the years they were planning on a purification for me at the local church. But were cautious of the warning.

So the years went by and the warning was slowely forgotten and the lost daughter was kept inside away from the rest of society. Until my 13th birthday...

My parents must of forgotten about the warning, I still wasn't allowed outside except for that Sunday, that day that my birthday just happened to fall upon. I was woken up at the crack of dawn, forced to wear a hooded jumper and jeans to hide my tail. Then I was driven in my father's window tinted ford gt, to the local church. I noticed that there were a heap of cars parked around the place. I thought it would have been a special gathering. It was, but it was agony for me. I was held under water for a half hour straight, I didn't die. I was then stabbed, burnt and blessed. I wouldn't die. I was in pain begging them to put me out of my misery. But now the whispering of the demon inside. The shadow was getting louder, stronger. I felt anger, hatred and violence. The black feeling welling up inside of me, i couldn't hold it back any longer. My eyes turned blood red, rough whiskers scratched my cheeks, a red aura covered my body, my ears lengthened and fur toughened, my tail stretched out longer. More tails started to emerge from the bass of my first tail.

I dont really remeber what happened after that. All I do remeber is the town burning, everyone dying. My family. The town's people. Everyone was dead because of me. When I awoke, I was in the town square. Body laid crushed across the fountain. Blood all over my body. I was naked. I had no idea where my clothes were, but there was a man with long black hair that was in a low pony tail, a long slender face and a beard nipping on his jawline. He wrapped a blanket around me and carried me to his black bently and commanded to driver to leave the ruins of the town.

I could see out the window, eyes peaking over the edge I could see bodies half ripped, entrails scattered. Houses burning, craters in the ground and massive footprints of a demon.

I didn't talk for days apparently. But my uncle Sebastian, the man who saved me from the ruins, explained everything to me. Saying that I was special, not only because a being from a different reality was inside me, but because I was from our family. The way he said was "You come from a proud heritage Shard. Don't be ashamed of what you are now, its because of this heritage you are able to become what you are, Powerful."

Well that is my story, its not sad or tragic, I killed heaps of people because I could not control the beast within. But in the years from then I learnt that the closest thing I can relate to was the Anime Naruto and Naruto Shippuden. So I became obsessed with the show. Trying to teach myself chakra control which actually worked! I have the ability to do a transformation jutsu, so at least I can go out in public now. I worked out that I'm just 2cm taller than Itachi whom was 172 cm. I was quite proud of that.

The person I admired most in the Akatsuki was Kisame. Fell in love with him just by watching the anime. I loved his back story, the way he was when they encountered village ninja and his death hit me home the most. He was a true shinobi to the very end.

Now back to the one and only present from my uncle. It was a little jewellery box, about the size of my hand. I opened the black silken lid, to reveal a pure silver necklace. A necklace from naruto, Hidans Jashin necklace. A wide toothy grin plastered my face. My icy blue eyed lit up, the slits dialated as I put the necklace over my head and let the cold metal settle against my hot white skin. I could tell that it was real pure silver, the tang in the scent.

My uncle spoilt me something fierce. I was allowed access to his vast amount of money. Which allowed me to sate my hunger for anime gear. And weapons. My basement is a weapon armory currently. With hand crafted scythes and swords as well as many different kinds of guns. Sebastian thought it best to keep me well armed so I don't fall back on the beasts power all the time, especially if the world government decided to come find me.

Anyways it was a nice warm day, here in the woods of Canada*. With the crystaline blue lake just a kilometre away. With the nice temperature today, I should go swimming. The water will be nice and warm plus I will get to see my only friend. Luka**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I don't live in Canada, I live in Australia but I wanna live in Canada.
> 
> **My friend's OC which should be getting introduced during the next few chapter.
> 
> Also sorry for the late post had mega writers block 3 3 ~Please review~
> 
> Shard


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Still Importing~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS I AM SO SO SO SO SORRY, I HAVE HAD A MASSIVE WRITERS BLOCK! I AM SO FREAKING SORRY D: I AM A HORRIBLE HUMAN BEING FOR MAKING YOU ALL WAIT. I FEEL SO BAD FOR MAKING YOU ALL WAIT I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL TRY AND MAKE IT UP TO YOU 3
> 
> Anyways here's the new chapter I hope you like it, as above stated I had a massive writer's block which is why this took a millennium to write this chapter.

~Third Person POV~

Kisame was flying through the air, a bright streak of blue. His body at full length, he could see his reflection in the still water. Kisame's body started to dip, heading down toward the water. He was excited to get into the water but he completely forgot about his kitten body. Landing in the water with a grand splash for such a small being, the water rushed up around Kisame's face as his fur was soaked with water. From a look of excitement to a look of complete terror, Kisame's tiny body couldn't respond to the commands he was sending to his limbs. His tiny body became heavy with the weight of the water amongst his thick blue fur; he started to sink in the water. Paws stretching for the surface but with no avail, he sunk, down into the perfect Crystal Lake.

The other ninja cats arrived at the edge of the lake to see Kisame sinking, unable to help their comrade without dying they in a panic began calling out to him, hoping to give him some hope to reach the surface. But the blue kitten was still sinking.

Kisame was helpless in the form he was in.

God dammit...why didn't I think this through, Kisame thought; now I'm going to die here in this strange world? At least it is beautiful.

Kisame held his breath for nearly 2 minutes now and his body was almost at the bed of the lake. Where luscious green weed grew up toward the bright yellow sun, rocks splotched with green algae. Kisame admired the underwater environment in his last moments of life.

The ninjas were still watching Kisame slowly sink to his demise.

"Deidara, go get Pein." Itachi ordered as he watched his partner drown. Helpless on the edge of the lake.

Deidara took off into the forest, back the way they came.

Itachi was pacing back and forth along the edge of the lake, his mind racing at what he could do for his partner. Just in the corner of his eye he saw someone not even 100 metres away.

Itachi made the decision that could possibly get them all killed, but for the sake of his partner he wanted to risk it.

Before Kakuzu or Tobi could say anything, Itachi took off toward this person, the bright red hair leading him there. In the matter of seconds he reached a few feet behind the human girl. Trotting up behind her he rubbed up against her bare leg. Icy blue eyes shot down and a loud gasp came out of her mouth.

"Please you've got to help me?" He asked the human.

~Shards POV~

I could feel the ground beneath my bare feet, already browning from the dirt pathway. There wasn't a path all the way to the lake, I made sure of that. Using my chakra to keep my lake hidden away from the outside world, in case hikers decide to explore. They will always get turned back to the path.

The sun was up high in the sky, on the downward slope of the arc across the sky. The warm light filtering through the trees above, the path started turning into patches of grass and then it gradually went to soft luscious green grass. The trees were closer together and the bark went darker. The forest became exotic, could hear the birds more clearly, the light seemed even more vibrant.

My legs were automatically taking me to the lake, I could smell it. I felt my body slowly change into a full human; even if no one will see me here I always change just in case I do get seen. I don't exactly want people to know who or what I am. I only hid my ears and tail. That's all. I can explain my eyes for contacts, my red hair as dye and my teeth for ceramics.

The soft green grass led all the way to the edge of the Crystal Lake, the sun reflected off the water and all seemed quiet and serene. A massive splash came from my right, where the forest edge goes up to the lake itself. I didn't make much of a note of the sound and the ripples travelling across the crystal water, breaking the perfect reflection across the surface.

I laid out my ruby red fluuuuffeeeh* towel on the grass about 10 metres away from the water, putting my bag next to it I started walking towards the water, admiring the stillness returning to the lake. Only small ripples crossing its surface. I slipped my shorts down my legs and left them where they laid, leaving my bikini bottoms revealing. My baggy top almost covered all of my bottoms.

"Please you've got to help me?" I heard a small but deep voice say from beside me.

I looked around in confusion seeing no one standing there, I then looked down seeing a black kitten with eyes as black as coal staring up at me with a questioning look. I swear it was him who said it.

"Hey little guy, are you lost?" I cooed, crouching down to pat the coal kitten.

He face seemed to look serious after I said that.

"No, well yes I am lost. I need your help Human." The kitten said, deep and commanding.

Without a second thought on my behalf, the kitten took off towards where I heard the splash, skirting along the edge of the lake.

I followed it, my mind filled with curiosity about why I could understand this animal. Or why he is asking me for help. And the only way to sate that curiosity was to find out what was going on.

It wasn't that far until I saw a small gathering of kittens. YES! Kittens. As if they were all related or from the same litter, but they didn't look anything alike to each other. They all had different colored fur and all different sizes as well. It was the strangest group of kittens I had ever seen.

"Over there, he is sinking to the bottom." The black kitten pointed with his paw towards the lake, "We can't do anything from here since we are kittens."

I looked over the edge of the little grass cladded ledge and into the water, I saw a dark blue smudge in the water. I then realised it was a kitten. A BLUE kitten.

Without a second though I took off my baggy shirt (Don't worry beneath were bright red bikinis). With my shorts already off I dove into the water. A perfect swan dive if I don't say so myself. I didn't have to hold my breath since I am not entirely human which an added bonus in this case. I could see the big kitten almost reaching the bottom of the lake. I wasn't too sure I would make it in time, since I don't know how long it has been sinking towards the bottom of the lake. Either way I went as fast as possible. I haven't swum in ages, I'm not used to the human bodies buoyancy. I'm almost to the kitten; I could reach out and pluck him from the lake bed.

I reached out and grubbed the back of his neck, his scruff. I saw his white eyes and his black pupil fixate on me, they were familiar to me. I didn't want to dwell on it, but his markings on his kitten face under his eyes, like gills reminded me of Kisame.

I brought the kitten up to my chest and held onto him tightly, and started swimming towards the surface. I felt his tiny claws dig into my chest; I could barely notice the sting, since my body was attempting to heal around the claws. My head broke the surface of the water I took in a deep breath for a dramatic humanly effect, I want my secret kept to myself. Even if they are cats I still didn't want them to know. They might run away, and to be perfectly honest I want some company, I will ask them if they would like to stay with me.

I was treading the water with the blue kitten clutched on my chest, I looked down at the big kitten, I mean he was the size of a average cat, but was still a kitten.

"Are you okay little guy?" I asked the big blue kitten,

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK?!" The blue kitten was outraged for some reason, his eyes scrunched shut and his face buried into my chest. I could tell that he was afraid.

I was slowly swimming towards where I had my stuff originally, I am still gob smacked at what the kitten had said, instead of thank you it just yells at me. Today had turned out much different than I would have ever thought. My legs touched the mushy bed of the lake and I started walking up onto the shore, when I got out of the water, the kitten got really heavy. Like I mean REALLY heavy. It felt like I was carrying a small child.

I supported beneath with my other arm, holding him up so he wouldn't fall. Walking over to my towel I picked it up and wrapped it around the blue furball, cradling him in my arms quietly cooing to him.

The other kittens quickly made their way over to check on their friend. The blue kitten still hadn't opened his eyes yet. Poor thing must have been scared out of his pelt.

"Are you okay idiot?" The black kitten asked,

"Well I just almost drowned and im being hugged by a half-naked lady," The blue kitten replied, "So all in all not to bad."

"Good" The kitten said the final word.

"You guys are so familiar, its strange" I said as I looked up at the group.

"How are we familiar to you human?" The bright orange tabby kitten asked is an amazingly deep voice.

"Just it reminds me of a tv show I watch." I said, I wasn't going to tell some kittens about that. Ive read lots of Fan Fics that have the akatsuki come into the real world as kittens. Usually the only way for them to leave was to find their true love.

Looking back down at the blue kitten, he was purring, loudly. Then his stomach grumbled, the loud gurgly grumble.

"Heh you're hungry aren't you?" I cooed to him, reaching out with my finger to boop his nose, "boop"

He lazily lifted his paw to swipe my finger away, and nodded his head.

"Come on, ill take you guys home, I have heaps of food. And im a great cook." I said with a smile.

I let blue onto the ground to walk with his friends, I went and collected all my things and my t-shirt from the orange face kitten who brought it over to me.

"Thank you little one" I said gently and scratched him behind the ear.

"Come on its not that far, maybe a kilometer walk."

They filed behind me and followed me home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I hope to god you read this like it was written :3
> 
> There we go guys :D hows that for the third chapter? Ill try and make the chapters longer and again I am so sorry about the long wait. I hope you all enjoy it
> 
> See you next time Remember to review 3
> 
> ~Shard


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Still Importing~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [DISCLAIMER] I do not own naruto.
> 
> But I do own Shard.
> 
> Well hey this is the new chapter
> 
> Sorry it's another late one, but I hope you guys enjoy it, I had another major writers block so again I am so sorry.
> 
> But right now it's the last few weeks on the 3rd term this year so everything is due now and it has been very hectic. It's my last year of school so yeah :P Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this new chapter, I certainly enjoyed writing it. You get to meet one of my friends OC :3

~Shards POV~

"SO" I said loudly, "What would you guys like for some food? I'm taking you wouldn't like cat food, that stuff tastes weird."

Shaking my head at the memory, when I was younger I was curious and tasted cat food. Big mistake. The little kittens huddled in a circle, deciding what to eat. Well that's what I gathered since I saw the orange face kitten drawling at everything they had said.

The bright orange tabby turned towards me, he seemed to be the leader of the tiny group.

"Can we have some dango's? If you know how to cook them that is." He asked in a deep commanding voice.

"Of course," Saying whilst a grin grew on my face, " I haven't made dango's in a while, I'll have to grab the recipe out to check it."

Turning around and walking towards my large kitchen, I had everything I needed in there. A walk in pantry, gas stove top and a fan forced oven. I also loved cooking.

I already knew what appliances I needed, so I got my stove top steamer out and a pot to make the Mitarshi sauce. Filling up the bottom part of my steamer with water I put it on the stove to start boiling, so it will be ready to cook the dango's. I will have to quadruple the recipe at least! Since there are 10 kittens, and I'm guessing they haven't eaten in a while, I'll give them 3 each to begin with. This recipe makes 5 skewers worth, so I need to make 30 for them, I'll eat 5. So I need to make seven times the amount of the recipe.

The kittens had jumped up onto the breakfast bar. Watching me work in the kitchen, looking at the recipe folder I had made. Going to the pantry and back bring ingredients out for the Dango's. I had the rice flour, water, sugar, soy sauce, cornstarch and the skewers. And so I began the process of making the dango's following the steps on the recipe exactly.

~Third Person POV~

Pein sat there with the other Akatsuki members watching this human girl work making them food, everyone had agreed on dango's especially Tobi, but he would eat anything. This child still hasn't told them her name. He wasn't entirely sure they could trust this person yet. But she did offer them a home and sanctuary until they figured out the curse that has fallen upon them.

Suddenly there was a sound of breaking glass, it came from the second story window above the lounge room. All the kittens turned around at once, the see a small figured girl with tattered blue pixie wings coming out of her back. Her incredibly short blue hair curling around her face, framing it. She got up on her feet, eyes glassy and mouth-watering.

"SHARD I COULD SMELL THOSE FROM THE LAKE!" She yelled, scaring the red head Shard, dropping a metal bowl.

"LUKA WHAT THE HELL! I TOLD YOU TO KNOCK BEFORE YOU BREAK THE WINDOW!" She roared over the breakfast bar. Throwing a metal spoon in the pixies direction, hitting Luka on the side of her face knocking her back on to the ground, "You are paying to fix that you know?"

Luka got up rubbing her cheek and nodded, "Of course darling I will." Saying sulkily as she walked over the breakfast bar, "When did you get kittens?"

She put her pale white hand out to pat the blonde kitten, which in turn hissed at her ignoring it she went to pat his head and found a paw of claws lodged in her hand. With a high pitched squeal she retracted her hands.

"Tsch serves you right un." Deidara said.

"No need to get all hissy spitty kitty." Luka cooed.

Shard was eyeing the blonde cat then glancing at Luka, she obviously didn't understand him. Lucky. Pein watched Deidara in shock, thinking that the blonde idiot gave them away. But since Luka didn't respond expectedly towards the remark, he figured they were safe.

Shard had gone back to making the dango's, kneading the mixture until it was nice smooth. Then she started to separate the mixture into small balls. Luka was hanging around Shard like a bad smell, she was hovering just off the ground, fluttering around the food. She was obviously used to this ecstatic pixie doing that to her.

"Luka, may I have some space please?" Shard asked in an irritated tone, "There's a jar of nutella with your name on it in the pantry."

With the mention of nutella the pixie went to the pantry as quickly as possible. Wanting to eat it.

This was Pein's time to ask Shard some questions.

"So Shard, what is this world?" Pein curiously asked

"This world?" Shard retorted "This is Earth if that's what you are asking."

"Do you have ninja here?"

"Ninja, humph, not since the 1300's." Shard scoffed, "its 2013 right now."

"Does everyone have chakra?"

"Everyone has chakra, but none know how to use it."

"What are you then? Why do you have an immense amount of chakra?" Pein narrowed his white purple eyes looking at Shard closely, watching her body movements to his question.

"Me? I'm not normal." Her mouth formed a flat line, showing she obviously didn't want to talk about what she was.

All the kittens' eyes were on her.

"SHARD I CANT FIND IT!" Luka yelled from the pantry in the corner of the kitchen

"Look down the back you idiot." Shard said bluntly.

"When I was younger, the government….our rulers basically said that I had a special type of DNA. One that was capable of merging with something that is from a different world. They took me away from my family and experimented on me. And that's all I am going to tell you for now. Since Luka is here I'm going to have to make a lot more food." Shard said grimly.

Luka came back in the room with a victorious smile, holding the 5 kg jar of nutella. Now she was rummaging through the draws looking for a spoon. Shard turned and smiled at her idiotic friend.

"What would I do without you Luka," Shard asked rhetorically, "I would have gone insane by now."

Shard then wrapped her arms around Lukas shoulders and proceeded to give her a noogie.

"Now time to get these dumplings steaming and to start making the mitarshi sauce." Shard clapped her hands together. And POOF! There was a clone of her next to her helping her with the food.

Pein wasn't at all surprised that this child could do this, but the rest of the Akatsuki were quite surprised. Luka didn't seem to think it was out of the ordinary for Shard.

The clone and Shard worked well with unsaid words, Shards hair was up in a long ponytail that went down to her lower back. Her fringe slowly worked out of the pony tail and hung down in front of her face.

Luka strode around to the breakfast bar and sat on a stool eating her nutella by the spoonfuls. Everyone was watching the Shard's cook together, getting the food made in no time at all. Half hour later 6 servings of Dango's were ready to serve. That meant 30 separate skewers were ready to be eaten.

"Grubs up!" Said the original Shard, sliding the plates towards the kittens with 3 dango's on each plate, "Luka I'm making mine and yours now."

Luka sulked back down into her seat waiting patiently for the food to be served; she had halved finished the 5 kg jar of nutella. Surprisingly she was still hungry.

Shard finished of the 2 servings for her and Luka, having 5 each. Clone Shard started doing the clean-up dishes as Shard sat down and ate in silence with everyone. All the kittens had finished theirs and Luka had as well before Shard was on her 2nd one. Luka was eyeing off Shards food, Shard had noticed this so she finished off the dango she was eating and threw the skewer like kunai at Luka, whom had quickly dodged for her life as it flew past and lodged into the wall behind her.

"Touch my food ill cook up your hands next." Shard said maniacally, grinning as she picked up another one.

"Okay then, I'll take my leave." Luka said as she fluttered up from her seat heading towards the open gap in the round window above the lounge room, "I'll get the money to you tomorrow for that window okay darling?"

Shard nodded and waved to her friend as she flew out the window and towards to her lake which was her home. She lived at the bottom of the lake in a giant bubble, much deeper down then Kisame was when he was drowning. The other side of the lake basically.

Clone Shard finished the dishes and POOF! She was gone just as quickly as she appeared. The kittens were watching Shard eat her last dango quietly, as if she didn't notice them sitting there. The last dumpling on the skewer disappeared into Shards mouth, she chewed it slowly as if savouring the flavour, slowly getting up she grabbed the plates and put them in the sink to be washed later on.

"Do you guys want to watch TV?" She asked through the mouthful of food, "The Simpsons will be on soon, it's almost 6 pm." Looking at the clock time had passed so fast. Usually did when she was cooking.

"What is this 'Simpsons' you speak of Child?" Pein asked with a tilt to the side

"It's an incredibly stupid TV show." Shard said waving her hands around whilst explaining it, "I'll show you anyways."

Shard walked over towards the lounge bed, walking over the red squishy pillows towards the remote stand. The kittens followed behind quickly finding their own spots on the massive pillow. Grabbing the remote she sat down quickly in her spot, Kisame climbed up onto her lap hoping for another cuddle session. Shard let him lay on her lap as she turned the tele on, and switching to the comedy channel on the austar.

Just catching the opening of the simpsons, the kittens attention was on the 74inch flat screen that was embedded in the wall.

~Time Skip~

The kittens were all asleep on the couch around Shard, whom was curled up against one of the pillows with Tobi lying on top of her and Kisame lying along the curve of her back. TV was still blaring but everyone was sleeping sound.

Outside, the silent night air was pierced by the sound of a car pulling up in the drive way. The tinted windows of the car masked the people that were inside of it. The driver turned the car off and got out to open the back seat door, the person who was getting out of the car has a long black pony tail coming from the base of his neck, wore a black suit and white gloves. It was Sebastian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there we go theres the fourth chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. I am slowly making them longer. I want to try and make them 5000-7000 words longer before I actually finish it. I am hoping to have over 30 chapters in this fanfic. Anyways I shall see you next time, we will find out why Shards uncle has decided to pay a visit.
> 
> Till next time
> 
> Remember to review 3
> 
> ~Shard


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Still Importing~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 07/10/2013
> 
> Wow guys I am so sorry about another wait :P I usually dream about each chapter (sorry if that is like totally weird but it helps heaps) So I will try and post one every few weeks. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Since it took me forever to write eheh. Please enjoy <3 <3 <3

~Shard's POV~

I heard the footsteps before the light knock on the front door of my house. Shifting under the weight of the orange-faced kitten, I slowly eased out from beneath him and got up to open up the door. The hallway to the front was covered in paintings from Naruto. The Akatsuki member's blank painted eyes watching me go to the front door. I let my ears and tail flow out through my transformation jutsu.

"Hello Uncle.." I said sleepily as I opened the door,

"Shard, sorry about the time but this is incredibly urgent."

"Yes of course, come in. I'll make us some coffee."

I headed off to the kitchen as my uncle let himself in. Walking past the sleeping kittens glad that they were still asleep, hoping my uncle will be fine with the kittens.

My tail twitched as I turned the kettle on. Got two giant mugs out of the cupboard. My uncle sat on the other side of the breakfast bar and set down a yellow A2 envelope on the bench.

"I have a job for you." He said bluntly.

I froze for a millisecond; I haven't had a job for a few years now. I wonder who he wants me to kill now.

"Who is it?" I asked bluntly,

"My co-workers" Sebastian said as he opened the envelope and got the photos out and background profile sheets as well.

I put the hot water in the mugs, focusing on the steam rising up in front of me.

"Why do you want me to kill them?"

"I want the company. They are the leaders of the world basically, the company itself owns almost every major money making business in the world." He said watching my movements carefully, "Besides Shard. I own you and you owe me."

The words sliced through my ice-cold heart and caused me to freeze on the spot.

"You are saying I have to do it…?" I asked slowly,

"Yes. That is what im saying." His eyes glowed with anger, "I am also going to tell them that there is an assassin after them, that will convince them that I am not involved with the plot. So you are going to have the most elite killers after you. People who know of your child hood experiments."

"Am I allowed to think about it?" I said as I walked around with our mugs of coffee, placing one down in front of him.

"No."

"Not even a day?" I pleaded with a firm voice,

"Shard. You will do what I say," He stood up, "I saved your life you ungrateful child, you will do what I say, I now own you and I haven't kept you alive all of these years just for you to defy me when I need this done." His voice was properly raised by the time he had finished his little rant.

My heart felt like it was torn into two, I felt waves of panic go through my body. The hair on my tail bristled. I tried with all my might to keep my face composed.

"You will do this for me. If you don't do this. I will fucking kill you my self." He laced his voice with venom.

"B-but…."

SLAP!

My face recoiled from his giant hand connecting with my face, I didn't turn back to look at my uncle. I heard him leave the house and slam the door behind him. My coffee cup was on the ground shattered I didn't even notice. The steaming hot liquid would of burnt my feet by now but my body just refused to.

The side of my face was stinging profusely by the time the sound of the car was feint my body had crumpled onto the ground and hot tears started pouring down my face.

The kittens were sitting up on the edge of the couch bed just watching me break down, my ears flattened against my head and my tail curled around my legs. My body was shuddering with my tears.

I don't even remember how I got into the shower from my mental breakdown in the middle of the lounge room. The hot water streamed down my naked body, the straight hot water made my skin turn a bright red. My tears were still flowing, hidden by the down pour from the shower head.

Remembering the past day events, I wasn't expecting the day to end up like this, having a job forced upon me and my uncle giving me the real reason for keeping me alive.

I remember the big blue kittens eyes staring at me when I saved him from drowning, just the black pupil.

Then it hit me. I knew why they were familiar. I had only finished painting him a few days ago. It was Kisame.

Kisame was the big blue kitten, if he really was then that meant the rest of kittens were members of the akatsuki. And that meant they could turn back into human form at any time.

I turned the shower off, grabbed the towel from the bar near the shower, my bathroom wasn't big but it wasn't small either.

Before I let the rest of the water run off I slowly made my way to my official Otaku Room.

I walked into the room and went to the shelf of all my Naruto things and grabbed a stack of akatsuki cloaks. Yes I own in abundance akatsuki cloaks.

Proceeded out into the hallway and went down the stairs to where I last remembered the kittens were, but they were no-where to be seen.

"Kitties!" I called out, it echoed throughout the seemingly empty house.

Leaving the cloaks on the couch bed, I walked over it and turned the tv off.

Something started moving out the corner of my eye and I was suddenly afraid, like I had just read a creepy pasta and there are scary monsters everywhere. Without a second thought I ran over to the kitchen turned the light off and ran up the stairs without looking back. Straight to my room, shutting the door behind me and locking the door. Without another thought to the Akatsuki being in my house with me I went to bed and tried to forget the afternoon.

~Third person POV~

Shard had gone to her room that fast that she didn't even notice the giant figure standing at the end of the hallway, confused and naked. The man just stood there with wide open eyes.

Not knowing the house and where to go he went to the room next door to shards, her Otaku room. He curled up on the floor and fell to sleep.

-Time Skip-

Shard slowly woke up underneath her massive fluffy donah. Surprised by the weight that was on top of her. Tobi was hiding in her room and had fallen asleep in cat form on top of her. But had obviously transformed into a human during the night and was now squishing Shard with his largly built body. Shard looked up over the poofy covers and saw Obitos twisted face looking back at her, her eyes widened with surprise. She let out a massive scream, deafening Tobi and making him scream as he rolled off her bed butt naked.

Shard got out of bed even quicker then she had gotten in earlier that night. She was rummaging through all her draws at the speed of light and found her cosplay Tobi mask and threw it at Tobi, as well as a t-shirt and some pants. She turned around instantly and left the room, in her baggy t-shirt and mini shorts.

No sooner did she exit her room but Kisame also exited the Otaku room. Without even realising Shard had ran into the giant blue shark like humanoid body. She had frozen instantly. Looking up from her feet, she slowly took in his naked body that was towering above her. She took in every detail. Every. Detail.

Their eyes met and Shard did a rasp laugh, with that she had fallen backwards fainting.

"Oh Shit."

Before Kisame could of down anything Shard's body hit the ground with a massive SLAM. The sound echoed through the house and her eyes suddenly flew open. She was standing up in an instant and was walking the otherway from Kisame and she went downstairs and got one of the cloaks from the pile she left from the night before. Came back up the stairs and gave the cloak to him. And calmly walked away.

"Um. Thanks." He said to Shard as she walked away.

Her face was bright red from just the minimal contact with her anime crush, and seeing him in all of his glory.

Almost afraid to go around the rest of the house Shard thought she should find Konan. She would be dead from embarrassment.

"Konan!" Shard yelled out, "Konan if you are human please answer me."

Her soft voice came down from of the hallways, Shards ears twitched towards the new sound and she walked down towards where Konan would be with an akatsuki robe in hands. Shard could sense another person nearby but effectively ignored the ominous feeling around her. She knocked lightly on the door and said "Im coming in Konan, try not to kill me."

She walked in with her head down, closed the door behind her and looked into the room. This was her stuffed animal room. Massive teddies and cats scattered the room, Shard saw a purple headed girl poke her head out from the mess. It was Konan. Shard put the cloak on one of the teddies closest to Konan and left the room.

Running straight into Pein. Whom was already in a cloak, he looked at Shard and was a little bit shorter then she was. But his eyes were very commanding and asked in his deep voice.

"Is she okay?"

Stoked at the sincerity in Peins voice Shard replied with the most least shaky voice she could muster for the moment.

"Yes she is fine. She will be out soon."

Shard walked away and went down the hall and in the lounge room.

She was trying to stay as calm as possible when she came across Hidan grabbing one of the cloaks. All of them had transformed back into humans, and all of them were naked as well. Shard had never seen so much meat in one day, she was already beet red from the encounter with Kisame but now she has seen 4 of the Akatsuki members that were stark naked and her hormonal system was fired up.

All Shard could process right now, was making a cup of coffee and heading to her office room to gather her laptop.

On the other side of the house, in Shards painting room Itachi was standing there looking at his double that had been painted onto the wall. He had already gotten a cloak during the night and thankfully no-one had seen him in his vulnerable state.

Admiring how she had painted his Sharingan beside him, she had also written on the wall explanation of his sharingan and how he had obtained it. His height, birthday, weight and favourite food was also written there like an information sheet. He moved onto the next painting which was of Shard herself, with a massive shadow beast in the background which represented her beast. There were Sharingans by her as well, the different ones that she had.

Itachi was very interested in this child, since she is not of their world but has obtained incredibly difficult information and powers.

Deciding on wanting to watch the girl intently from here on out he went to the lounge room where everyone was starting to convene.

Shard was standing in the kitchen trying to control her heart rate drinking her mug of coffee, she was still only dressed in her baggy t-shirt that had rawr printed on the front and her black mini shorts. Her long white legs slightly bent as she tapped on the counter with thought.

Konan and Pein were standing in the hallway to the front door watching the room. Itachi had entered the room and was surveying who had found their way around the house. Tobi was sitting on the stairs playing with the clothes that he was wearing that Shard had gave him and Kisame was standing up on the balcony watching everyone from above. And Hidan was sitting on the steps up to the couch bed, draped over them like he was king. The only members that were missing at the present time was Deidara, Kakuzu, Sasori and Zetsu.

There was an absolute silence in the house, until there was a sudden shake. The house itself shook from the force from an explosion outside.

"TOBI FOUND DEIDARA!" Tobi yelled excitedly, getting up from his sitting position and ran outside.

Shard's eyes were wide as she picked up the broken pieces of her mug from the ground. Another cup broken within the span of 24 hours, her tail was slightly in between her legs and her ears flat. The others were seemingly normal to this behaviour as Shard was not used to people in her home.

Deidara was busy keeping Tobi off of him now that they were human; he couldn't blow up any more things. Sasori now was emerging from the hallway behind the kitchen which lead to the office which Shard was meant to be in with her laptop. He already had a cloak on and had a bored look on his young face. Not many of the Akatsuki knew what he looked like outside of his puppet shell.

Sasori sighed heavily as he watched his partner push off the masked menace. He pinched the bridge of his nose and walked into the lounge room. Looking at Shard out the corner of his eye as he passed, she looked back and her ears flattened further. To the Akatsuki members the girl was a mystery.

~Shards POV~

Oh my god, I thought I have the Akatsuki in my house, Deidara just blew something up outside. And they are all staring at me. Im so fucking scared right now it's not funny. I wonder where Kakuzu and Zetsu are…. Hmm….

I was standing in the kitchen, tail between my legs and I could feel my ears flatten against my head. I wonder damage had been done to my yard. To my forest. Why must Deidara always blow things up, where did he even find clay?!

I sighed loudly and all the eyes were fixed on me, I looked around connecting with every pair of eyes feeling even more self-conscious about what I do.

I will probably have to go find Kakuzu and Zetsu, which I am not excited about. Since they are both murderers and one is a cannibal plant. God I sound like a hypocrite, they are mercenaries. I'm no better as an assassin.

Ugh better go find them whilst I am still scared. I know it makes no sense but it does to me.

"Im gonna go find the rest of you guys.." I announced to the room with the least shaky voice I could muster, "I don't want you all going through my stuff."

With that I was walking through my maze of a house trying to hear anything moving, straining my enhanced hearing. There was nothing besides the breathing from the others in the lounge room.

I trailed my fingers against the wall, sending my senses out to try and find the two Akatsuki members. I felt a thud in one of the rooms that I was walking past. How could I have forgotten? My solid gold six foot statue of Han Solo encased in unbreakable glass. Kakuzu being a money freak would want to get his hands on it at all costs.

I opened the door and leaned against the frame, he was trying to shatter the glass to be able to get my gold.

"That's not going to work….. Kakuzu." I said with a sigh,

He froze and turned around, his eyes were hungry with greed.

"And why won't it?" He asked in his deep voice,

"That's military grade glass. Not even a nuclear bomb will crack that thing open." Humour laced my voice, "I didn't spend millions of dollars on it just so someone could come and rob me of one of my prized possessions. The others are in the lounge room. You should go join them and if you see Zetsu, please tell him to go there too."

Kakuzu gave up on his mini crusade and strode out of the room and down the hallway.

"Other way darling." I said as I waited for him to pass.

He was grumbling something under his breath as he walked past.

Shaking my head with frustration I could only think of one place where Zetsu would be. I walked out into the lounge room, Deidara and Tobi were inside now and they weren't bickering for once. Deidara had Tobi incapacitated by sitting on the man to shut him up.

Sliding the back door open I ventured across the yard towards my greenhouse, which was full of exotic plants. Not to my surprise I saw Zetsu sitting in the middle of my creation.

"Pretty lady has a beautiful garden," the White Zetsu said,

"Yes but it needs more meat eating plants." The Black Zetsu added,

"Thank you Zetsu, I'll get some man size venus fly traps if that is what you want." I said exasperated from the day so far, but the complement on my garden made me smile a bit. "Come on Zetsu, everyones waiting on you right now."

Zetsu got up from where he was sitting and swaggered over to the door, he wasn't wearing a cloak but his body was just two plants twisted together basically. I had a quick eye over my garden making sure he didn't wreck any of my plants.

Now with all the Akatsuki in one room, I felt even weirder than before. Especially having my tail tucked between my legs because im scared, there was an eerie silence throughout the room. Im waiting for someone else to break the silence, I was petrified to even speak. They saw me break down in tears after my uncle did that to me. I wonder if they started turning human then, that's probably how I got to the shower. But….. who undressed me then.

I then realised I was looking at everyone at once, almost taking them all in at the same time. And all of their eyes were on me. I didn't realise how intently they were looking at me. Like they were trying to see into my mind.

Smirking at the thought that they were completely baffled by what I was I almost started giggling.

"Figured it out yet?" I said without realising, kicking myself mentally for not holding my tongue.

This had taken them by surprise but the first to speak was Itachi.

"In the other room, there are paintings of many shinobi, including all of us. There is one of you, I looked at some others as well, it seems that those who are or were jinchuuriki you have painted the bijuu behind them." Itachi deducted slowly, "Behind your painting was a giant black beast, that looked like it had many tails. Also you possess the visual prowess of the Sharingan."

Gobsmacked. That's all I was gobsmacked. Im standing there with my mouth agape looking at Itachi, I now have a new respect for the man and his deduction skills.

"Well you are almost on the mark Itachi. I now completely understand why you got into the anbu when you were very young." I said with a smirk, "My highest tail count is 10. I don't know if I can go any higher I have not been pushed that far, thing is im not a jinchuuriki. I am a beast in more or less human form. Hence the ears, tail, teeth, eyes and my facial markings. I do not know how I got…." I let my sharingan form, it was spinning into its full form almost looking like the actual ten tails eye, "…These. After the scientists experimented on me for what seemed like a lifetime, I had all of these traits. Then… My family tried to baptise me thinking I was possessed by the devil…" My voice got quieter explaining my past, the Akatsuki wouldn't of been to interested but to my surprise they were leaning forward intent on listening, "They tried to burn me alive. Decapitate me. Electrocute me. They attempted to drown me as well… Thing is I am immortal but I can still feel the pain the death that it would of caused me. I couldn't control what I became. The town was wiped off the face of this planet apparently. That's what my uncle told me. He was the one whom had 'rescued' me…"

I was looking at my feet, hoping no one would try and comfort me as I supressed my tears.

"So the pretty lady is a massive demon." White Zetsu said to his other half,

"Demons are nothing new in our world. But this world seems like it is much different" Black Zetsu replied,

"Tobi likes Shard no matter what, she fed me so im happy." Tobi seemed ecstatic,

This time Pein spoke in his deep commanding voice, I watched his Renninganned eyes watch me.

"You took us in when you didn't even know who we were, your uncle didn't seem to care for us when he walked in. He treated you horribly. You had saved Kisame's life when he was in a weakened state. I think we can trust you."

I felt a smile creep across my face. It wasn't even ten in the morning and the Akatsuki trust me. I couldn't no wouldn't have ever thought that I would have a chance like this.

"Thanks" I smiled showing my fanged teeth, "OH"

I ran over to the counter dodging the Akatsuki members in the way and grabbed the yellow envelope from the desk and pulled out my targets and laid them across the floor.

"Since you guys are here, I may as well tell you what I do in my spare time." I said as I lay down on the ground in front of the pictures that were spread out infront of me, my ears were pricked up and my tail swishing. The Akatsuki slowly gathered around to see as well. "You see I am an assassin, I kill people for money."

I noticed some of the Akatsuki look at me with some disbelief but they had all seen the commotion my uncle made about these people and if I didn't kill them he would kill me.

"Anyways, these men are my uncle's co-worker. And as you may have heard he wants the company since it owns most of this world… I am going to have to help him, and to be honest I am an amateur in this business compared to some of you."

Gesturing I need some help the Akatsuki members studied the sheets closely. I hope they will agree to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG THAT TOOK ME FOREVER! WILLTHEY AGREE or WILL THEY DISAGREE!? WHO KNOWS! Actually I do know but oh wells :3 Its gonna be great
> 
> Till next time my lovelies 3
> 
> Remember to review
> 
> ~Shard


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Still Importing~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG SHE'S ALIVE!
> 
> Bloody hell took me forever to get this written.
> 
> Well, I have no idea what to write in this chapter, whether to write about some training or like there's an attack or a bloody assassination I have no idea right now. But my good friend "Luka" Is demanding a new chapter so I hope you guys will enjoy.
> 
> I have also been having problems with coming up with scenarios for this chapter. But hopefully I can come up with ways to do this aha.
> 
> And thank you for understanding my major ass writers block ahahaha.
> 
> Anyways enjoy this new chapter!

~Third POV~

It has been three days since Shard had asked the Akatsuki if they wanted to help her assassinate these people. There were at least a dozen targets with all different time schedules and lives. The Akatsuki members had all agreed to help her, seeing as she had helped them and they needed to repay her. And to be frank, she has absolutely no chakra control. Shard is volatile and unpredictable, they are going to attempt hone her into a great weapon. Pein also did not want this child with so much potential to just be killed because she wasn't or isn't capable to kill these people.

They all had tried to teach Shard how to climb a tree without her arms, so far Shard has a dark purple bruise across her buttocks. Her body seems to think that a minor wound like that does not need the instant healing. So far Zetsu has had the most progress with her, as well as the most patience.

THWUMP!

Shard yet again landed on her arse and looked up at the kunai that was imbedded at the top of the tree. They were in the middle of her forest at one of the biggest trees. Without knowing it Shard had made this forest massive, by pouring her chakra into it to protect the place. She hadn't noticed the amount of chakra that was being used by the forest, due to her immense quantity of chakra that she possesses.

Zetsu was sitting half in and half out of the tree watching her fall, again and again…and again. She had made progress though, but as soon as she lost the tiniest bit of concentration Shard would lose her grip and fall to the ground, hitting nearly every branch on the way down. She had made a ditch in the ground where she was landed each and every time she had fallen, Shard was completely frustrated with it all now. All of the Akatsuki could hear the low monotone growl emanating from her throat. Her tail bristled and swished behind her on the ground. Ears flattened against her head, she got up and stomped back towards the way they had come. Everyone started to follow her, assuming that she had given up for the day again.

This is going to take a while Pein thought as he walked behind the group with Konan.

Konan touched Pein's arm, bringing him back to the present. Realising the group stopped moving and he heard loud snapping and breaking. Making his way to the front of the group, he saw Shard was taking out her frustration on the forest around her. The whiskers on her cheeks had roughened whilst her eyes looked wild.

Everyone just stopped and watched as this child destroyed a section of the forest before collapsing in a heap. Sitting in the middle of the wreckage, her chakra just automatically started fixing what damage she had made. The trees had regrown around the trunks that were strewn across the forest floor. Moss had already started growing over the trunks.

Everyone started walking forward again back towards the house, jumping over the debris with ease. Tobi was squatting near Shard talking to her with enthusiasm in his voice. Shard looked up at him, smiling. Tobi held out a hand and helped her up; they walked back to the house talking nonstop. This lifted Pein's hope of training Shard.

Kisame and Itachi were walking together talking, god knows what about. Deidara and Sasori were bickering more than ever about who's art is better, and as always it ends with Deidara threating his partner with a tiny clay bomb. Hidan and Kakuzu were bickering as well, Hidan about not being able to sacrifice to his great and almighty jashin. Kakuzu planning out loud to himself how to get the golden statue of Shard's. Zetsu was god knows where, because he is choosing to travel through the ground instead of walking with the group.

Pein and Konan were talking, trying to figure out how Nagato is still able to control one of his Paths of Pein even though he isn't there. Really he wasn't anywhere, to Nagato he seemed to be in a black void for the time being. Konan was worried about Nagato as well as Pein's body, which was originally Yahiko's.

They were almost home. With more than enough bedrooms, they all had their own. This was good for the privacy factor. So they all their own thing when they get home, Itachi is trying to learn as much about Shard's world as he can, Kisame is thinking of having an aquarium full of sharks. Kakuzu is planning a way to take Shard's gold statue, also without her noticing since it is one of her prized possessions.

~Shard's POV~

I could smell home, we were getting closer. But something seemed quite off. I shouldn't have thrown that temper tantrum. It may have alerted people. And by people I mean the assholes that made me like this.

Hmm… the aura of the forest is off. Something is definitely wrong, I'll tell the others to hurry up and get to the house. I'll do a bit of snooping around.

Quickening my pace to catch up with everyone, I realised that I am lagging behind a little bit.

"Guys can we hurry up?" I said hurriedly, "Something's wrong."

The akatsuki looked back at me and all noted the seriousness on my face.

"Im serious, I don't exactly want anything to happen to you all."

With that I turned and started back towards my temper tantrum. Morphing my body into a wolf. Dark red fur almost the colour of an old redwood tree, thick and fluffy covered my body. Hands morphed into paws and my clothes just fell to shreds off of my body. The height of my wolf form towered over Sasori by a good foot. Nearly as tall as Kisame.

I could feel their stares on me, shaking my fur getting the last bits of my clothes off of my new body I took off into the forest. Silent and fast.

~Third person POV~

"Commander, over here." A foot soldier in black clad uniform called out as he knelt down touching footprints.

"Do those footprints match our specimen?" The commander asked,

"Seems to be sir." The soldier stood up and looked around the wreckage,

Other soldiers littered the area, looking for clues. Where this specimen has been for the past 4 years.

Other footprints were around the bare footprints that could not be identified.

"Pinkerton!" The commander yelled,

A soldier stood up straight on the other side of the debris. Body rigid, gun slung across his back and dressed in black clad uniform.

"Yes sir." The young soldier replied in a tight voice.

"Find out if there is any nearby homes that would have heard what did this." Commanded the commander.

"Sir yes sir." Pinkerton stood at attention, then walked off into the bushes, calling in over the radio.

But what the soldiers didn't know that there was a giant wolf, sitting up on the branches of the newly formed trees. Watching. Quietly. Figuring out what to do next.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Still Importing~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okaii I know what I am doing for this chapter.
> 
> I am so sorry guys, almost or more than 6 months since the last update. I have moved out in the time, started a family and am doing a Diploma in Graphic Design.
> 
> You are all going to hate me.
> 
> Especially my dear friend Eli (hugs and kisses, you can kill me when you see me next bubs). This chapter oh my wow, it was so fun to write, I can't believe I got it done so quickly after having a major hiatus. OMFG!
> 
> Please enjoy this chapter and remember to review guys!

Chapter 7

~Third Person POV~

Shard was sitting up high in the branches, watching these familiar clothed men scour the area which she had made a mess just minutes before. Hopefully the Akatsuki made it back to the house without any problems.

The commanding officer appeared to be holding his arm close. Shard noticed this straight away and could smell the tainted blood. What else has been going on with the human experiments? The commander had a strange bag attached to his belt, along with his hand gun. Strapped in tight in its holster.

What is he hiding…? Shard thought, tail swishing, why does he smell….wrong?

The commander's face twisted in pain, grabbing his right arm he fell to the ground. The other soldiers didn't even care. Must be normal for them to see their commander like this. Reaching for the satchel the commander got out a long syringe, full of purple liquid…

No. Shard thought, No no no. Why is he giving himself that?!

Shard memories flashed, back and forth from present to back then. The purple liquid. The stabilizer. If the mutations grew too quickly. Then there was the gold liquid. It had burned through her veins, making her body turn to flames. Making her what she was today.

The man quickly slid the syringe in the inside of his elbow, grimacing he injected himself with the stabilizer. Maybe the gold serum was too much for his body to handle. So the constant stabilizer injection would stop the mutations.

Shard was thinking quietly to herself. Watching the commander recompose his face and go back to stalking around the area.

"Sir, we have the girl here." A soldier came up behind the Commander,

"Alright, bring her to me."

The soldier lifted the radio up to his mouth, asking for the 'girl' to be brought to the commander.

From the outskirts of the area, a couple of soldiers brought in a small framed female, blue hair, baggy clothes.

"We found her by the lake not far from here." One of the soldiers explained.

The commander nodded and placed his hand on the small girls shoulder, turning her slightly to reveal tattered, torn and bloody pixie wings.

~Shards POV~

LUKA! No! I screamed inside my head,

My heart raced and my poor Luka was caught up in all of this bullshit. FUCK! They will hurt her because of me. They have hurt her because of me. Her wings. They are all torn, so she couldn't fly away. Fucking hell…. I'm nothing but a burden to the people around me….

"Now, my dear. Have you seen this girl before?" The commander held out a photo to Luka,

To which Luka shook her head in a no. Oh Luka… You don't need to defend me.

"Are you sure? She goes by the name of Shard." He pressed on,

Luka froze slightly, just before she shook her head furiously again. The commander saw that slight hesitation.

"Do. You. Know. This girl?" He asked again, with more force and malice lacing his words,

Luka cringed and shook her head with more force this time.

"I think you do." Leaning down looking into her eyes,

Luka was shaking with fear, tears brimming her eyes. Blood pouring down here back from her torn wings.

Oh Luka…I am so sorry…. I sadly thought.

Jumping across the branches, with ease, quiet and quick. I got a better look over the area...

THWUMP!

As I was jumping from the branch I was on, a grappling hook like thing pierced my side. Going through just under my rib cage and out the other side, exiting up near my neck. Shattering the rib in the way. Blood, fur and bone fragments coming out of the exit wound, along with the grapple like claw. Extending its arms, pulling back against my body. Hitting the ground hard. Dazed, my vision is blurry… What is happening I can't focus on anything?

"Ahhh, I knew this girl would bring you out of your hiding place." The gruff voice of the commander graced my ears, "Subject Zero."

A husky whelp escaped my muzzle. His boot in crushing my side, near the open wound, the grappling hook like thing had retracted back to its origin. A nearby soldier.

"Now Subject Zero. You WILL come with us, back to the labs." His voice ringed through my skull.

~Third Person POV~

The commanders boot was firm against Shards flank, pushing down harder. Her ribs being cracked and broken underneath the pressure.

Her breathing come out ragged, with a grin the Commander pressed down harder enjoying the feeling of her wolf body breaking beneath him.

Bringing his holstered Glock-22, holding it just above Shard's left eye, his teeth showing from the malicious grin that painted his face.

"Now Subject Zero, you will do as you are told." Saying firmly to her,

Feeling her body reforming under the pressure, Shard flung her giant head sideways grabbing his pistol hand with a loud crunch and a shot fired from the pistol, Shard's ears rang from the gun firing. Soldiers around the glade didn't know what to do.

Tearing off his hand along with pistol Shard turned around quickly pushing Luka away from the commotion.

Run Luka RUN! Shard screamed in her mind,

Luka saw the desperation in Shard's eyes, turning from the glade she ran with the inability to fly. Trying to get far away from the area.

Shard turned to the Commander who gripped his arm in pain, trying to yell out commands to his soldiers. Raising their guns and fixating on her, they let bullets rain across her body. Turning from the glade she launched herself and started running away from the gunfire, opposite direction of Luka.

With bullets tearing through her furry hide, she ran straight towards her home, to where the Akatsuki were waiting. Curious by the noise of gunfire coming from the forest, to only be met by a ragged, bleeding dark red wolf; leaping into the air she transformed stumbling onto her feet pushing them inside the house.

Not long after they got into the house, the sound of whistling through the air followed by an explosion on the second floor. They were launching missiles at her home.

"What the fuck was that?!" Deidara yelled,

"Those a missiles," Shard whimpered in pain,

With the Akatasuki turning to the half naked bleeding child, the bullet wounds refusing to heal with the shrapnel within her.

"WHY DON'T YOU COME OUT OF YOUR HIDING HOLE, YOU FUCKING MUTT!" The angry voice of a wounded man yelled from outside,

"OR DID YOU FORGET THAT WE HAVE AN UPPER HAND ON YOU, BITCH!" He was yelling as they dragged Luka into view of the house whom had been captured again whilst escaping,

Before Shard could retort anything, the Commander raised his one good arm, with the Glock-22 in hand.

It was as if time slowed to a complete stop, Shard realized what he was doing, looking at her friend with defeat and sadness in her eyes, Luka looked at Shard, pleading with her eyes for her to do something. The Commander's face plastered with a sadist grin, watching as my face distorted with fear and anger as he pulled the trigger of his pistol aimed at Luka's head.

Luka's body went instantly limp, the light faded from her eyes as they rolled into the back of her head, her wings disintegrated and the light that was left on her floated away with ashes of her wings. Body slamming against the ground with no life left within, her fingers twitching on the ground.

The Commander proceeded to inject himself with the golden serum, forcing his hand to grow back and mutating his body quickly becoming an unstable concoction of mutated flesh. Growing bigger and bigger.

Shard let her sharingan come though, projecting her Susanoo around the house, protecting it and preventing anyone from leaving it to stop her.

Riddled with bullet holes, Shard strode forward, through the partially demolished home. The Akatsuki watching child walk forward with purpose, her sharingan eyes protecting them with Susanoo.

They were unable to exits its protection nor anything is able to enter it. Iron bullets exiting from the newer wounds, Shards body was rejecting the metal and healing straight over. With barely any blood leaving her body.

"Well Commander, It seems you have grown…" Shard said bitterly with a grin on her face, The Commander had yet another golden needle in his arm, speeding the mutations. Forcing him in a giant monster.

Black tendrils exiting all over his body twisting and flicking; death with a form. All Shard got in return was inhuman growls. Grunts and shouts. What was left of his human body will soon be fully mutated, another double height. He is already 10 feet tall. Compared to Shards nearly 6 feet, she was tiny. But she sure packed a mean punch.

Glancing over to Luka's dead crumpled body. Feeling guilt and anger wash over her. She let her friend die because of her. They used her against Shard.

Shard brought her attention back to the growing monster in front of her, reaching down to her torn socks, she pulled out a concealed kunai.

"I promised myself I wouldn't become a monster again…" Murmuring barely audible to anyone else, looking back at the Akatsuki, seeing some of them trying to force themselves out of her Susanoo. Giving them an apologetic look.

Turning back in time to see the commander again inject himself. He is still growing, tall as a two storey building and now he will be nearly as tall as a five storey building. Cursing to herself, holding the kunai in her shaking hand.

Blood started to seep from her eyes, using her amaterasu to make a guarding circle around her.

"But…" Shard said a little louder, "It looks like there is only one way to kill this fucker…" Lifting her left arm, holding the kunai in her right hand… "I'm sorry Luka, I will save you…"

Her apology was unheard. Bringing the Kunai down onto the base of her hand, piercing deep. Dragging along the length of her forearm, blood flowing freely. Quickly getting her kunai into her other hand, slicing down her right forearm blood flowing from that wound too. Holding the kunai to her jugular…

"Time for this show to start…" With that she gouged the kunai deep in her throat, more blood flowing, her body unable to make it stop.

The Commander grown to be nearly 5 times the size of the two story house.

Shard's blood was not flowing down to the ground, but instead floating, chakra inside of it bubbling, begging to be brought out. A maniacal laugh escaped Shard's lips. Deep and demonic, the amaterasu guarding circle engulfed shard, burning her flesh away.

This wasn't a guardian circle; it was the start of her transformation. To put her body under that much stress she will become a monster to survive.

With her flesh being melted off blood flowing freely, surrounding her. Forming a channel of red to the darkening sky. The clouds darkening in the sky, twisting down around the raw power from the chakra within.

Screams of agony; laughs of insanity; growls of a monster. Shards body was nothing but muscle now. The form becoming with her blood, as tall as the Commanders distorted monster.

White teeth started to come into existence and Shard insane laughs were transformed into screams agony.

Eyes forming on the beasts face, the white of the giant eyes was already blood shot. The pupils started forming, already crazed, red around the pupils forming the colouring of this eye.

Fixated the body of Shards beast was glaring at The Commanders mutable body.

Black fur sprouted covering the muscle from exposure, yellowed claws extended from the giant beasts' paws. Hind legs formed behind the house which was far below the beast itself. The Susanoo shifting to protect the house from any intruder or destruction.

The Akatsuki within the home, witnessing Shard becoming the creature depicted in her drawings.

Tails emerging from the base of her spine, 9 had rose all up with the tenth one slowly coming to be.

With the beasts face fully formed, taking a mighty step forward, raising her head into a mighty roar shaking the very foundations of the earth. Being heard from hundreds of kilometers away.

The beast launched itself at the grotesque mutation, jaw open taking in a mouthful of flesh and ripping it from the Mutated Commanders body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my that was fun to write. I know it took me forever but its finally here. The long awaited chapter. Hope you enjoy it. A follow up should be soon!
> 
> Much love guys, thanks for staying!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Still Importing~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right ladies and Gents, It has been a very long time since I've written anything and I am very, very, very sorry about that.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Disclaimer; I do not own any of the Naruto Characters.

Chapter 8

The Beasts teeth latched into The Mutations twisted form, tearing the black seething flesh from The Mutation sprayed acidic black tar like sustenance all over the immediate area. Melting, turning, leaving black tendrils flicking on what ever it landed on. Some landing on the Susanoo covered house, but fizzling away as it could not melt a pure chakra being. Ladning around and on some of his men, their screams drowned out but demonic growls. None landed on the broken body of Luka, her soft white skin stained with her blood.

The Beast launched again with anger and ferocity, this time with yellowed claws outstretched, digging deep into its twisted to get a hold.

The tenth tail only half formed exposed bone and muscle slowly forming, as the rest bristled with anger, the fur sticking up on end.

The Beasts demonic chakra was shimmering the area around it, red blots of dusty clouds.

At that moment the sky wrought forth a huge forked tongue of white blue lightening striking a nearby tree, setting it instantly on fire. Followed by a horrifying clap of thunder, that rolled off the mountain. Echoing down to the town at the base. The dark clouds rolled quickly over the tops and covered the area, spreading further and further away.

The crater within the mountain made for the privacy.

~Flashback~

"This is your mountain now Shard," A silk smooth voice said from the seat beside Shard, "This home is yours, everything in it is yours. You will be safe here. I promise."

Shard was sitting in the back of a helicopter, her Uncle Sebastian sat beside her. Watching as she took in awe all of the crater, she was wearing a frilled yellow sundress that she had picked out yesterday. After he took her shopping for some new clothes, a store that he owned so no one was permitted to enter whilst they were there. Didn't want to cause an incident.

"You can have anything you want Shard," Sebastian said as he readjusted his tie,

"If you need help with anything, one of my assistants can help you."

Motioning towards his personal assistants that stood a foot behind him with perfect posture.

Shard shook her head sideways ever so slightly, her ears we folded back in fear and her tail sitting between her legs. Shard scratched her arm out of embarrassment and turned to look at all the clothes. She was still wrapped up in the blanket from earlier that day.

It hadn't had taken her that long to get an armful of clothes to wear, including underwear, bras and socks.

They had been travelling overnight to her new home. It had been a holiday house for him whenever things would get tense at work. But now, its belongs to Shard, her new oasis.

The Helicopter rounded the crater once again, as she observed from the window. Watching the ripples on the lake from the helicopter blades beating. Making the wind buffet off of the lakes surface.

Heading towards the great big mansion, the chopper landed with a thud. Shaking Shard in her seat, waiting for the okay and for Sebastian's bodyguard to open the door to let her out. Much to Shard's dismay, the large handed bodybuilder guard lifted her out of the chopper and set her bare feet on the ground.

She thought to bare her teeth at him but only to quickly shove that thought back behind a door. Knowing that the man could easily crush her tiny body.

She had learned his name was 'Jimmy', not sure whether or not that was his real name she never said his name at all. She just smiled at him, but whenever someone touched her, even if it wasn't inappropriate it would set her teeth on edge.

Her body still tender from the destruction she wrought the night before. Her lily-white skin was peppered with purple bruises and more alike.

Even though Jimmy was careful with picking her up and putting her down, she still hurt at a touch. As soon as he put her down, she shuffled along the grass towards the building.

She turned back to her Uncle getting out of the chopper, his long figure reaching down to the ground. His longhorn black shoes shone in the early sunrise light. Straightening out his suit, correcting his posture and brushing a stray hair behind his ear.

"Thank you Uncle.." Shard whispered,

~Present~

The Beast tumbled with The Mutation, crushing all the trees with loud snaps as their thick trunk bowed and broke. They crossed a great distance with the tumble almost to the other side of the crater, the house just a speck of purple in the distance, as the Susanoo protected it. Covering the land with seething black tendrils from the 'blood' within the Mutation as well as demonic chakra from The Beast.

Rip him to shreds… A dark booming voice, laced with venom reverberated of the crater's walls,

Don't let him get away with what he did to your friend…

With another lightening strike, caused from the energy in the air. A clap of thunder; The Beast snarled and reared its head back, taking a deep breath. A red tinged with black flame started forming within The Beasts mouth, resonating from the flame a almost schwoom sound could be heard.

~Flashback~

"Now Shard, I know you are only 13. But You are going to have to stay up here by yourself okay?" Sebastian asked,

Shard stood there stunned, after al of this she would be alone anyways. After a few moments, she quickly nodded her head.

Shuffling her feet on the tile floors, she felt awkward in her new home.

Jimmy patted Sebastian on the shoulder and whispered in his ear.

"You know Sir, if it's alright with you. I could stay here with her until she is old enough. Provide her with protection; teach her how to fight, how to cook and how to look after herself. I did raise my sisters after our parents died."

Sebastian pondered this for a moment.

"I'll need to get a new bodyguard then, do you know anyone as good as you Jimmy?"

"I have a friend that is an ex marine. His name is Ronald, Ronald Briuff." Jimmy replied, standing tall.

"Then it is alright with me, Shard is that all right with you?" Sebastian motioned to the smaller being,

Giving another quick nod, she felt a bit better about having to live here now.

"Jimmy, Do you need to move anything here?" Sebastian asked the giant man,

Jimmy replied with a shake of his head,

"Im sure the guest room has more than enough for me here." He responded matter of factly.

"Alright then, well. I will come check up on you both in the coming months, I have a campaign to run."

With that Sebastian shook hands with Jimmy, gave Shard an awkward one armed hug, telling her its going to be okay. Turned around and went through the glass sliding door, back to the chopper that was spinning up getting ready to leave. They stood at the glass wall, waving towards the chopper and watched it fly off over the peaks.

"So young lady, now that its just you and me up here I want you to call me James. Jimmy is what Sir Sebastian would call me." James said as he took off his suits jacket and laid it over the armchair,

"Yes Sir," Shard tentatively replied only to be intercepted by a hard stare, "I mean James."

"That's better, what would you like to eat? I couldn't help but notice you haven't eaten since we retrieved you from the incident." James formally stated.

~Present~

Another strike of lightening followed by a loud thunderclap. The sky started dancing with the lightening playing with one another, followed by thunderous claps each time.

The lightening storm started to change colour as well, from the white blue to a white red, the chakra staining nature itself.

A bright red beam of pure energy shot straight into the clouds. Originating from The Beast, whom had lifted The Mutation into the sky, rising up on its own hind legs to hold him up. Splitting Him in half, and dividing the clouds, bringing a brilliant beam of sun down onto the area. The Beasts pupils formed into slits against red, the sky was only visible for a short amount of time before the clouds engulfed the bare patch.

Dark clouds swirling across the sky, tainted with the red chakra leaking from The Beast. The tenth tail almost completely formed. The exposed muscle was slowly getting covered in fur the same as the other nine tails. Those were sweeping around the area, creating gusts of wind buffeting the craters edge.

The Mutation's tar leaked down The Beats front legs and started burning its flesh. A tremendous roar of frustration it dropped him, sludge of mess now

Backing off slightly The Beast bellowed a high-pitched roar, more of a shriek. As its flesh dissolved and fell off in heavy blobs onto the ground, crushing what greenery was left. Blood covered bone was left behind after the sludge fell off, regenerating the muscle, fat and fur back almost instantly.

Pushing a giant clawed foot into the mush that was once the mutation, when it all gave away and dissolved into nothing The Beast was satisfied with it being gone. All the smudges of black tar was starting to disappear, The Beast started limping back to the Susanoo covered house.

The men that were covered by the tar, half melted away were dead. The remaining trying to get a grip on reality, on what just happened. The Beast slammed a tail down across some of the remaining. Crushing their frail bodies. Ending their frightful existence. Only a handful remained, they lifted their rifles towards The Beast.

With a snarl it swiped its paw at a few, tearing their bodies in half.

The Akatsuki within the house watched as The Beast destroyed the few remaining soldiers. Pounding from within the Susanoo.

Satisfied with what little remained of the small army, The Beast turned to the crumpled body of Luka. So pale, so lifeless. Her eyes wide open in fear half rolled back, as if she is trying to see whats on her head. Whining with sad and purpose, The Beast started to shrink, losing mass and fur, until it became Shard. A naked bloody Shard, whom knelt down beside her friend.

Tears pouring down her face, landing on Luka's face. The Susanoo started to diminish behind her. The Akatsuki slowly emerged from the intact house, approaching the weeping child. Her pale white skin was covered in bright red blood, the clouds started dispersing the lightening storm subsided with great speed.

The terrain was crushed, trees lay strewn, crushed evidence of the quick battle between a mutant and a beast. The suns beams shone through the clouds and first landed on Luka's crumpled body, then slowly spread across the yard and beyond. Everything was either dead or stained black. Corpses of the small army littered the yard, half melted half squashed.

Bring her face down to Luka's Shard whispered,

"I'll do anything to bring you back Luka…Anything…"

The Akatsuki walked around looking for any live stragglers. Pein stood there, watching Shard bawl over her dead friend. She had released what she feared to avenge her friend.

"So…Child, are you willing to do anything?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Up to date now~  
> Shall start to update on here now :)
> 
> Shall be trying to post new chapters at least once a month.
> 
> http://tinyurl.com/zzxzgp8  
> Image of Shard after the battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMg guys please don't hate me I know its been years but I am going to try and update more often "But Shard you say that every time" Well I fully intend to do this now. I'm back home with my mum. After 2 years living with my ex partner. ANYWAYS. This is just going to be mostly a flash back chapter. To bring you all up to speed. Introduce James a bit more. I do apologise, I have not written anything in a long time and my grammar may be appalling.
> 
> Whelp. I hope you all enjoy 3

Chapter 9

~Flashback~

"..9…10…11…" James said rhythmically whilst covering his eyes, "..12….13…14….15"

Shard could here his deep voice throughout the entire house. Resonating in her bones. She was nestling into her toys although there weren't many toys in the room she nestled into them none the less. Shifting her body to look like one of her fluffy wolf plushies.

"…21…22…23…24…25!" James bellowed, "Ready or not! Here I come!"

Shard went into a mannequin state, eyes glassing over and a toothy grin plastered on her face. Trying with all her might to stop her tail from quivering with excitement.

"Where are you 'Shchenok'*?" James cooed,

She could hear him upstairs walking around. Even though he was stepping lightly she could here the dust popping underneath his foot.

The sounds of cupboards opening and closing, she couldn't help but giggle as he was looking on the entirely wrong floor.

This was a daily game they played with one another. It had been a few months since the incident, since moving into the home. Her and James are like siblings, they argue, they play and he looks after her.

Shard had learned a lot about James, she knew he was 39 years old, that he raised his three younger siblings after his parents died in a car accident. James was 15 years old raising an 8, 5 and a 4 year old.

All of his sisters grew up to be quite respectable women that took no shit from anyone.

James never married but instead put his time and effort to building his physical strength, being a tall man with the height of 6'8".

Not before long he became a great bodyguard. He was sort after by the biggest people, trying to get his protection. But at the age of 34, Sebastian hired James as a Personal Bodyguard; with a lifetime contract and all the money in the world, James found he enjoyed working beside Sebastian. Came to see him, as a brother and their relationship became that.

When he volunteered to become Shard's Guardian for the meantime, he couldn't of felt prouder than to help this Orphan.

James has taught Shard how to make many dishes and her favourite thus far was the morning porridge with eggs and bacon.

They would eat that most mornings and Shard would cook it sometimes as well, seeing as she wakes up before James.

She would wake up from nightmares, surprisingly she never woke James up with her screams, assuming the room is incredibly insulated or subconsciously she screams into her pillow.

By the time Shard wakes up, her throat is raw and her pillow is saturated with tears. Never remembering her nightmares she just gets on with the day. Growing more mature everyday even though she was only 13.

~Present~

"So…Child, are you willing to do anything?" Pein ventured, as he watched the crying teenager,

A grin started slowly forming on Shard's tearful face, pupils turning to slits with anger and pain,

"Tsch," Shard clicked her tongue against the back of her teeth, she was still kneeling naked in front of Luka's broken body, bleeding and lifeless. Shard's red flowing hair draping across her naked form, tail curling around her knees, tears spattering on the ground, "I will do anything to bring Luka back."

Placing a clawed hand on Luka's chest, not having fully reverted back to her 'human' form black claws protruded from her nail beds, claws of the beast; Shard seared her friends skin, leaving a glowing handprint where her chakra started to seep into Luka's lifeless body.

"I can teach you how to bring her back, in exchange you become ours." Pein bargained,

"Whatever you need.." Shard breathed as she rose to her feet, hair freely flowing down her back, waving in the breeze just above the base of her tail, hair draping over her bare breasts.

The hand print glowed on Luka's chest as the red chakra visibly can be seen going through her veins, bringing colour back to her skin.

Pein bent down next to where Shard was standing and with a touch with of his index finger to her chest where Shards print was; he boosted the chakra bubbling through Luka's veins, making her heart start pumping.

"Shard.. Put your hands over the wound on her head and focus on making your chakra regenerate the lost tissue." Pein explained in a low voice,

Padding to where Luka's head lay, Shard knelt down completely unashamed of her naked form in front of the Akatsuki's leader, as well as the entire group.

Placing her clawed hands over Luka's temples where the entrance wound and the exit wound was, feeling the warmth of the chakra being forced through her body made Shard feel like her friend was still alive.

Looking down into the pixies dulled pink eyes, her blue fringe caked with blood from the wounds.

Focusing on chakra gathering in her palms, she willed for the hole in her friends' head to mend itself with the coaxing help of the chakra.

Shard's tail swished behind her kicking up dust as she rested on her knees, her hands started to pulsate with the red chakra. Trying to control her chakra to a pinpoint location, she was having a tough time having the wild chakra being pushed into the hole, making the tissue reconstruct.

~Flashback~

"Come on 'Shchenok'*" James lectured, "We've got to do something for Christmas, don't you want to get your Uncle anything?"

It was now early December in 2008, only 5 months after moving to the home in Canada. Winter was set in and the outdoor terrain was covered in white snow.

Shard shook her head violently from left to right, she didn't feel comfortable going out and getting gifts for people.

"You can wear your beanie and giant coat that I got for you a couple weeks ago, no-one will be able to tell what you actually look like." James chided,

"What if someone actually does see me though 'Staryy volk'**.." Shard urged,

"Don't you Old Wolf me 'Shchenok', we will be fine." James decided, "Go on, and go get your warm clothes on and the outerwear."

Shard's ears drooped as she sighed, heading up the stairs to her room.

She could hear James getting everything together to go for a shopping trip off the mountain. He dialled the number for Sebastian's company to bring a helicopter to the mountain and pick them up.

Shard closed the door and started to get changed out of her comfy clothes and started changing into her long sleeve shirts and track pants. Going into her walk in robe she grabbed the giant faux fur lined coat from the rack and one of her thick slouch beanies.

The coat was specifically made for her, there was a pouch where her tail could fit and no be restricted at all, the pouch is in-between the outer layer and the inner layer. Lined with faux fur as well so it's cosy and warm.

Pulling her beanie on over her ears and made her way back down the stairs.

James had finished getting the list together of what he wanted to get his sisters. Now they were just waiting for the helicopter to get there.

She could hear the 'fwoop' of the choppers blades in the distance; it would get there in no time.

~Present~

The moon's glow broke through the clouds; it had grown dark over the time Shard was focusing on her chakra mending her friends' bullet wound. The ground around her had flourished with the rich excess chakra being pumped. Grass had started to take over from her kneeling position on the ground. Moss started growing on the nearby tar statues of the melted soldiers.

Pein was just sitting nearby leaning against a trunk of a broken tree, watching Shard exert herself into healing her friend. It had been an hour since she started; she probably hadn't even noticed the difference in time.

The other Akatsuki members were scattered nearby. A few of them were repairing the building; mostly Deidara with his clay skills, there was only damage to the second floor. He had almost finished rebuilding the wall before Tobi started to bug him about being bored.

Zetsu was sitting amongst the broken plants in the green house, trying his best not to feel offended about what happened to them.

Everyone else was inside debating whether they should make food whilst Shard was busy attempting to heal her friend.

"God fucking dammit," Hidan cursed, "I'm fucking starving."

"Be quiet Hidan," Itachi cautioned, "Shard needs to concentrate."

"FUCK YOU ITACHI," bellowed Hidan as he stood to look Itachi in the eye, "I can be as loud as I fucking want!"

"Itachi's right Hidan, we must respect the lady of the house." Kisame commented from the kitchen counter, "If anything we should cook something ready for her when she is finished. She will be hungry after tonight's ordeal."

Kakuzu, Itachi and Sasori nodded in agreement with Kisame.

"Tsch." Hidan chided as he got up from the couch bed in the centre of the room, "Whatever," and left the room before much more could be said.

~Time Skip –Present-~

Shard had unintentionally created a red cocoon around Lukas body, almost making a pedestal for her body to recuperate.

She wasn't even conscious as she was still pumping chakra into the cocoon; she had fallen asleep from exhaustion hours before. The Akatsuki had not realised what happened until the grass started trying to grow on the floor in the lounge room.

They had made food and were eating from the feast they created. Making that amount of food mainly for Shard to consume and have her fill before she actually fell asleep.

"Should we move her?" Konan quietly asked Pein,

"Yeah, I suppose we should." Pein grumbled, "Kisame."

"Yeah?" Kisame answered looking up from his food,

"Take Shard to her room. She shouldn't sleep like that." Pein gestured to the sleeping child whom was still kneeling by the cocoon.

Kisame shoved another mouthful of food in his mouth as he got up from the breakfast bar and headed towards the sleeping red head that was outside. Who is naked under an Akatsuki cloak that's been draped over her shoulders.

Carefully picking her up without shifting the cloak to reveal her body underneath, he carried her bridal style back into the home.

Unaware that his blue cheeks were covered in blush as Shard grabbed a handful of the front of his cloak in her sleep, and grumbled something about a nightmare.

Shard's face contorted into a pained expression as Kisame carried her down the hall to her bedroom; he quickly pushed the door open with his back and closing it behind him.

Laying her on the bed and gently trying to pry her fingers loose from his cloak. Although she had quite a firm grip from her nightmare, Shard was grumbling in her sleep.

"Dammit," Kisame cursed underneath his breath,

"Stay…." Shard mumbled in her sleep,

"…What?" Kisame whispered,

"….Stay" She mumbled again,

Kisame sighed and climbed into the bed beside her after slipping his shoes off. They were both laying onto the covers; Shard instinctively rolled over and forced her head underneath his arm and onto his chest.

Kisame stopped breathing and watched the red head move until she was comfortable, the cloak she was wearing slipping off of her body.

Blush covering his face he got the edge of the blanket over her without waking her just to over the bare skin.

Removing his own cloak slowly, enough not to move her too much nor wake her up. Chucking it onto the floor her turned and put his arm beneath her head as she cuddled back into his chest.

Unconsciously she put a hand on his broad chest mumbling "..Don't go.."

"Don't worry, I'll stay as long as you need me…" He whispered onto unhearing ears.

~Flashback~

"C'mon 'shchenok'*" James called,

"Coming 'pozhiloy chelovek'***" Shard answered,

"Hey I'm not that old!" James barked, "We should get going now, the helicopter is here to take us to the city."

Shard felt really nervous as she walked over to the aerial vehicle. Lifting her up into the helicopter James strapped them in and told the pilot to take them to White Horse, the capital of the Yukon Territory to do some shopping. Being the closest capital to their home. Although not having an extensive access to stores, there were some nice niche stores in the area.

A car was waiting for them at the International Airport, where the helicopter was landed.

The first place they went to was the Chilkoot Centre, which had a few different shops they could go to. They first went to Sandors Clothing. Needing to stock up on some more snow gear and to get a board for Shard to learn on.

There were some winter designer clothes there too, Shard had her beanie on and her scarf pulled up over her mouth.

"Ma'am," The clerk asked, "Can you please remove you're scarf from your face?"

Blush covered Shard's cheeks, the whiskers were still on her face, unable to hide them she pulled the scarf down, uncovering her face.

"Thank you ma'am."

Looking back down at the clothes she was browsing, a group of teenagers walked into the store.

"Hey Damo!" One of the boys hooted,

"Hey Lou," answered the Clerk that asked Shard to remove her scarf from her face, "You know I don't get off of work till 4 o'clock this afternoon."

"Heyyy we know we know." Lou replied,

James was off picking out a learning board for Shard on the other side of the shop with the female clerk, not paying attention to the teens who came in.

"Did you see that car out there? Its like royalty is here or something," Lou pointed out to Damo, the group of friends were talking amongst one another about the new gear that was on display,

"Yeah, they're our customers right now." Damo stated, "I don't think they're royalty but maybe rich."

They were talking in low voice but Shard's ear picked up on every word of it. Trying not to let her ears twitch whilst she pretended to busy herself.

"Is that one of them over there?" Lou asked the clerk, feeling eyes bore into her back,

"Yes, shes with that guy over there buying the board."

Shard heard footsteps heading towards me, slowly moving to the others ide of the display to look at clothes more her size.

Shard's tiny form of 5'1" was easily towered over by the teenager who was closer to 6'.

"Hey kiddo, what's going on?" the boy name Lou asked,

Looking up to the boy, Shard's wide ice blue eyes glistened as she squeaked in embarrassment.

"Not much of a talker ey?" He chuckled,

Casting her glance down she shook her head side to side.

"Ahh I see.." The boy breathed,

"Are you new to White Horse?"

Shard nodded,

"Have you been to White Horse before?"

She shook her head,

"Are you from nearby?"

"I don't know.." She said lightly,

"Where are you from?"

"Im from Yost^…" Shard replied,

"Yost? You mean that town that was destroyed this year?" He asked bewildered,

"I was on holidays when it happened…" Shard lied easily,

"Wow, you're lucky then, I heard no one survived." Lou stated,

"Yeah, I know.. I lost my family.."

The boys face dropped in sympathy,

"Im sorry to hear that.." He consoled,

Shard looked up to Lou and smiled a toothy grin,

"Its fine, shit happens," She sputtered,

"Yeah shit does happen," Lou patted Shard on the head and smiled back down at her.

"Hey Lou, time to go, we've got some slopes to tear up!" One of the girls from the group called,

"Alright! Coming!" Lou acknowledged, "Hey kid, if your ever in town again and want to hang out." He handed me a card with a number crudely written on there, "Hit me up, we can teach you how to hang loose. My names Lou by the way."

"Okay Lou, Im Shard. I shall get into contact with you when im here next," Shard smiled at Lou as she accepted the card.

Waving goodbye to Lou as he left the shop, made Shard feel better about herself for interacting with someone.

"Lou's a good guy," Damo said as he walked up behind Shard, "He may come across as a delinquent but he's the kindest guy you'll ever meet."

"He does seem really nice," James agreed as he walked up to Shard as well, "Ready to go 'Shchenok'*?"

~Present~

Shard groaned as she woke up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes feeling her breasts bare to the air in the room. The cloak had fallen off in her sleep; looking at where the cloak was she followed it and it was pinned underneath a broad muscular blue back.

Shard's eyes went wide as she realised who was laying in bed with her. Blush covering her from head to toe.

Laying her head back into the pillow, she tried to calm her breathing before she accidently woke Kisame up. For he was sleeping soundly under the covers and in her bed.

Settling back into a calm breathing pattern, Shard felt the weight shift behind her as Kisame rolled over. Unconsciously he wrapped his arms around her small naked body and pulled her close to his warm body as he curled around her.

She could feel her face nuzzling into her hair.

"Goodmorning Shard…"He whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL THERE YOU GO GUYS, THERES THE NEW CHAPTER, NEW PEOPLE, LETS DO THIS, WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO
> 
> Russian Translation
> 
> *Shchenok = Pup
> 
> ** Staryy Volk = Old Wolf
> 
> ***Pozhiloy chelovek = Old Man
> 
> ^Yost is a ghost town in Canada in the Yukon Territories J
> 
> ~Shard :3
> 
> Remember to review!


End file.
